Rylen Young
'''Rylen Young '''is a character in the Roleplay group, The New Camp Half Blood. Her face character is Bonnie Wright and her mun is Maddie. Biography Early Life Rylen was always a bit strange. She never had to study in school but she always got A's. She never made friends very easily either. It never bothered her though, she was always writing, sketching or reading. Rylen has had ADHD since she was 4, but was medicated until she was 12. Her dad and her loved to read old books together. Even when she could barely fit in his lap, she sat there and turned the pages as he read in a deep, mellow voice. Rylen was raised in a small apartment, her dad taught at the elementary school, so when she went there after school in middle school, and stayed there until her dad left. She walked home in the dark. She told her dad about the monsters in her closet. He didn’t believe her. Her dad didn’t know that her mom was Athena. He just thought she was a fellow teacher at the school. She never liked her dad that much. He didn't let her do anything with the few friends she had. He didn't think her writing was a good use of time. She snuck out to go to school things. She waited until he fell asleep, since it was always early, and snuck out. She was caught a few times by the man down the hall, Mr. Jones, but he never told Mr. Young. Personality Rylen is usually a very-levelheaded person, until she starts caring about someone or something too severely. Since she is ADHD, at first her mind is hyperfocused on that one person. She's very insecure and doubts herself often. Appearance Rylen's short and thin. She inheirited her father's freckles, flaming red hair and pale skin. The only thing she really got from her mother was her grey eyes, and those are tinted with blue. Her hair is almost always down and getting in her eyes. Powers and Abilities *She can tell when people are lying, though it must be a verbal lie. *She can play guitar well, and sing. Trivia *Her middle name is Madelaine. *When someone tells a lie, she gets a sharp pain in her side. *She doesn't like being called 'Ry". Only those with expressed permission are allowed to. Otherwise, she'll hunt them down. *She's a great-times-a-billion granddaughter of Apollo. *Her favorite song is either This Is Gospel or Miss Jackson by Panic! At The Disco *She loves the Adventures of Sherlock Holmes *On her fourth day at camp, she found a small black pocketbook that had four book titles in the first page: The Sword In The Stone, Inside Sparta, Lord of The Rings and Diamonds Are Forever . For each title the book turned into a weapon, respectively: a sword, a spear and shield, a bow and arrows, and a pistol. *She's low-key bisexual *She has mild ADHD, depression and anxiety. Category:Characters Category:Athena